The invention relates to the field of motor driven cable window operators. Specifically, the invention relates to the reduction in the depth dimension of the window drive unit. This is particularly advantageous owing to the fact that the drive unit and motor combination usually reside within the confines of an automobile door where space for apparatus is limited.